


Sweet Thing

by crystalfox



Series: Playlist [4]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han apologises.





	Sweet Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist song: ‘Sweet Thing’ by Van Morrison.
> 
> Please see series page for more info/notes.

Han lay on the bed, alone in the dark bedroom, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered if Lando was going to come to bed or if he was going to sleep in the living room. He sighed heavily, Lando had been in a sour mood on the way home from the party and the tension had built up into a fight. They had argued, and now here Han was, alone in bed. He knew he had to apologise.

Heaving himself up off the bed, feeling his joints creak, he headed into the living room. Lando was on the sofa, watching some stupid action holomovie. Han couldn’t understand why Lando liked that stuff, it wasn’t as if they hadn’t had their fair share of action and adventure in their lives. Running his hand through his grey hair, Han scratched the back of his head, wondering how to start saying sorry.

“Thought you were going to bed?” Lando murmured tiredly, muting the movie. He turned his head, looking up at Han from his relaxed position on the sofa.

“I was. Couldn’t sleep.” Han shuffled forward, sitting down at the opposite end from Lando, who had turned to stare at the muted holomovie.

“You’re to old to sleep on the sofa.” 

Lando gave him a dirty look, “I wasn’t going to.”

Han pursed his lips, realising his words had come out wrong, “I meant....we’re _both_  too old to be sleeping on sofas when we’ve had a fight. Come to bed.”

Raising an eyebrow, Lando huffed, “If that’s your idea of an apology, it could use some work.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t realise I was being so....”

“Sullen? Moody? Like a _grumpy old man?_ ”

Han rolled his eyes, but he knew that, perhaps, _maybe_  he might have been _slightly_  bored at the party and, possibly, this may have come across as rude. At the time, all he could think about was leaving the party that was full of old friends and business associates of Lando's, that he hadn’t seen in years. It wasn’t his scene at all, but Lando had been in his element - catching up with everyone, swapping stories, buying drinks. He’d been hoping that they wouldn’t stay long, however, they ended up being there for a few hours and Han wanted to go. Lando had become increasingly annoyed, shooting angry looks at Han everytime he yawned, frowned or mentioned he was tired. 

Twenty, thirty years ago, when they were younger, apologies between them were rare, but as they had grown older, and closer, they had both matured. Although neither were very happy admitting when they were wrong, they had learned to compromise and apologise. And Han knew, grudgingly, that this was one of those occasions. He hadn’t meant to be so grumpy and he hadn’t meant to get into the argument either.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to ruin your night.” 

Lando gave a curt nod, acknowledging the apology, “Why’d you even come?”

“Thought you wanted me there.” Han muttered, shifting slightly closer to Lando.

“I always want you with me.” Lando replied softly, almost sweetly. “Just not when you’re being an ass.” He gave a little smirk, causing Han to snort.

The tension between them eased, Han could tell Lando had forgiven him, at least a little bit. It was a far cry from their younger days when a fight like this would have lasted for a few days, and ended with some passionate sex, without a hint of the word sorry.

“Ok, I’ll admit it, I can be an ass. But I’m an ass that you love.” He moved even closer now, his arm snaking around Lando’s shoulders.

“Love? That’s might presumptuous of you. I mean...I might _like_  you sometimes.” Lando’s eyes had drifted to Han’s lips, and he reached up to thread his fingers through Han’s hair.

Han tried his luck and pressed a gentle kiss on Lando’s lips, wondering if he’d get pushed away. He felt Lando smile as he leaned into the kiss. 

Pulling away, Lando stared at him for a few moments, “I’m still annoyed by the way.”

“Gonna make me work for this, huh?” Han smirked, Lando always did love to drag things out. He glanced around the room and came up with an idea. He stood up and walked over to to the holostereo, turning it on, he scrolled through the tracks until he found what he was looking for and pressed play. 

The song was a slowish one, perfect for dancing, and one they both enjoyed. Extending his hand, he raised his eyebrows and waited.

“What’re you doing?” Lando asked, his lips quirking up into an amused smile.

“Well, I figure, if we’d stayed longer at the party, you’d have wanted to dance....so let’s dance.”

“You old softy.” Lando said happily, as he stood up and took Han’s hand. 

Han wound his arms around Lando, pulling him close, “You can stop calling me old, we’re the same age.”

“Technically, you’re older.”

“By a _month._ ”

They looked at each other for a second before laughing. 

“I love you and I _am_  sorry.” Han said earnestly, stroking Lando’s lower back.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve forgiven you for worse. And I love you too.” 

They kissed again, swaying to the music.

As the song ended, Lando questioned, “Did you really think I was going to sleep out here?”

Han shrugged, as well as he knew Lando, sometimes he could be a bit unpredictable. Which wasn’t a bad thing, Han enjoyed the fact that, after all this time and all these years, Lando could still surprise him.

“If I was really angry, I’d be making _you_  sleep out here.” 

Han laughed again, “Come on Calrissian, get in the bed.” He took Lando’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. 


End file.
